


His smile was enough

by mokalicious



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, lowkey angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokalicious/pseuds/mokalicious
Summary: It truly was, the looks they shared, the quiet hellos and goodbyes they were enough for her.A really short drabble I wrote about Yousana lowkey angst





	His smile was enough

His smile was enough

It truly was, the looks they shared, the quiet hellos and goodbyes they were enough for her. 

Those looks were enough to make her heart go crazy but that was all what it were looks and short conversations that followed her for days.  
He makes her flustered with the simplest conversation “How was your day” “Do you know where your brother put the salayah”  
“Sana, congrats on winning that basketball game” “Sana… don’t kill me but I burned the tea and your kitchen might or might not be a mess”.  
But they are moments she treasured more than anything. 

But the thought that those moments, those looks might come to stop one day scared her.  
It made her realise that her feelings for weren’t that simple. That her feelings were deeper than she thought.  
That it was something she couldn’t ignore or shake off. Sana didn’t like not being in control of her own feelings.  
It felt odd that she couldn’t let it go. 

She never had that problem before minus her feelings for Jamilla that will most likely never change.  
But knowing she can’t control her feelings and feeling more hurt and hurt as the days passed and slowly realizing that those looks,  
those shy smiles won’t be directed to her anymore but to her best friend.  
Before Sana realised tears were dripping down her face,  
ya Allah how much she hated not being control but for her best friend she could handle it …


End file.
